Las confabulaciones de una mala profesora
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Una nueva amenaza llega a Hogwarts, ligada a una antigua profecía....Harry podrá ayudar y afrontar los peligros? Todos echan en falta a Sirius? y Diune.....¿podrá declararse?


_**Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de la fantastica JK Rowling **_

_¬ Este fic sucede justo después de ''La orden del Fénix'' y trata sobre un nuevo y peligroso peligro (¬¬ quien-tu-sabes ¬¬) que amenazará a sus amigos y al mundo mágico.¬_

_**Confabulaciones de una mala profesora (y de los torpes de sus alumnos xD)**_

Una oscura noche. Lluvia, mucha lluvia... Un bosque en un lugar recondito. Una gran columna de piedra negra. Dos hombres encapuchados. La escena se veía triste. El hombre más alto tenía el cabello negro y lacio, largo hasta los hombros. El otro tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos dorados. El de cabellos negros cogió su varita mágica y tachó un nuevo nombre que habían escrito tiempo atrás en esa lápida: S. Black. El otro hombre hizo un lento movimiento de negación con la cabeza.

Ya sólo quedamos tres...-susurró con su voz fría y habitual el hombre alto.-Es irónico, ¿verdad? El mío te quitó al tuyo, y el tuyo me quitó al mío. Pero nadie es culpable, el amor es así.-añadió con su tono sarcástico caracteristico. El de ojos dorados le miró:

¿Cómo crees que se lo habrá tomado el chico?-susurró- Cuando él desaparecío...se quedó destrozado.

Por lo menos...es más fuerte que tú.-el hombre de cabellos negros se volteó para marcharse. El castaño se agachó, llorando y lanzando aullidos angustiosos, como un lobo herido.

El expreso de Hogwarts iba de camino a la escuela de hechicería. En el último vagón estaban Harry, Ron y Hermione. El joven de ojos verdes estaba algo deprimido.-Harry...-Hermione no podía comprenderle. Ella no lo había visto. Desaparecer tras la cortina...

Nooo dejadnos en paaaaz!- un chico y una chica entraron en el vagón de repente.

¡Kahlim, Diune!-exclamó Harry, al tiempo que Malfoy entraba con la varita en alto.-Vaya...los sangresucia vuelven después de tres años...

Ron se acercó enfadado.-¡Dejales en paz, Malfoy! -le ordenó, cosa que hizo que el rubio comenzara a reirse. Diune, la chica, se levantó con la varita aferrada y gritó:

¡¡_DARKEN INFERNO_!-y Malfoy salió despedido tres vagones hacia atrás, destrozando puertas y ventanas. Ron y Harry aplaudieron, pero Hermione aunque sonreía, parecía contrariada.

Kahlim se acercó a su amiga.-Oid, ¿estáis saliendo juntos?-preguntó Ron, cosa que hizo que ella se sonrojara.-No...ni mucho menos. Somos amigos de la infancia, eso es todo.-dijo el chico.

Llegaron a Hogwarts.

El sombrero seleccionador pronunció su cantinela, y tras una larga selección de alumnos, la profesora McGonagall llamó a la última alumna por seleccionar:

Snape, Sherry.

Todos se voltearon a mirar a esa niña. La sala se llenó de susurros:-¿Snape? ¿será familia del profesor?...con lo guapa que es...

Una niña de no más de seis años se sentó en la silla. El sombrero la designó en la casa Griffindor!

Debo presentaros a los nuevos profesores...¡¡Para defensa contra las Artes Oscuras vuelve nustro querido profesor Lupin! (una ovación corrió por las mesas de todo el comedor excepto, claro está la de Slitherin)-pero esta vez no viene solo...¡¡le acompaña la joven profesora Nirvana!-el profesor Dumbledore aplaudió a los nuevos que se levantaron con cortesía. Desde su asiento, Harry pudo ver como el profesor Lupin no tenía muy buen aspecto. Estaba peor que después de sus transformaciones.-¿Os habéis fijado?-susurró a sus amigos, pero Ron miraba a la nueva maestra fascinado. Ella se presentó como era debido.

Mi nombre es Nirvana, tengo 22 años. Espero ser buena profesora de Defensa contra Las Artes Oscuras .-señaló, y todo el sector masculino le aplaudió con fervor. Ella era preciosa: Largo cabello negro, lacio (¬¬ similitud con otro profesor...), los ojos de color turquesa, ligeramente cerrados. Vestía una túnica negra que le resaltaba la palidez de la piel.

Se hacía la hora de ir a dormir, y Kahlim y Diune hiban hablando en susurros por los pasillos.-¿Así que te han dado la habitación de las chicas?-le interrogó a Diune, que asintió:-Pero si tú eres varón...eres un chico transvestido ¿y si te descubren?

Diune negó con la cabeza:-Llevo toda mi vida vestido de chica, además, soy homosexual, seguro que las muchachas no se darán cuenta.-le sonrió a su amigo. Se despidieron junto a Harry, Ron y Hermione en las escaleras, la ''chica'' iba a ir a su habitación. Diune se detuvo para mirar con tristeza a Kahlim, que entraba junto a Harry y Ron en la habitación masculina. ''Espero que seas muy feliz junto a esa chica sin magia que conociste en verano...''pensó, dolid.

Es cortito. Bueno, este es el primer capítulo, en el que se introducía una sub-trama (no, la lencería de Diune no¬¬). Pobre Remus...ha vuelto al peor de los infiernos ahora que no está quien echa de menos...

Mi querido profesor Snape tiene una niña! xD

Bueno, rewiews, amenazas de muerte y otras!


End file.
